


we don't even have to try

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, lmao happy my birthday you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Victor is very happy that Phichit is very happy for them or whatever, but being kicked out of bed so Phichit can have Roomie Time is not how he was expecting to spend the morning after the Grand Prix Finals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a happy my birthday present to people who don't like a/b/o nonsense lmao. this originally was a whiny post I made on tumblr, and then rcmclachlan [actually wrote an amazing thing](http://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com/post/157487003767/lazulisong-for-my-birthday-someone-write-me). this is another version of it. but definitely go read theirs. ♥

The door slams open and Victor jerks awake. For a muddled minute, all the old posters about safety and the lectures he had gotten about what to do if someone tried to kidnap him flash through his head, and he rolls over onto Yuri instinctively.

"Oh my god, you covered Yuri," coos the intruder. There's a snap from a camera app and a flash of light. "You're adorable."

Victor squints across the room, and then at the alarm clock beside the bed. He stays braced over Yuri, though. "Phichit?" he says. 

"Yup," says Phichit, strippping off his cardigan. He's still in his pajamas underneath. The pajamas have hamsters all over them, and somehow, Victor isn't surprised. 

"It's seven am," says Victor. He's beginning to wonder if he isn't having some sort of incredibly vivid nightmare. 

Phichit opens the bathroom door and turns the light on, so there's enough light to see by, but Yuri isn't disturbed. Honestly, Victor doesn't know if Yuri _can_ be disturbed when he's sleeping. Makkachin once jumped straight onto his sternum and Yuri just kind of turned over and mumbled "Vicchan, no" before starting up his adorable little snores again. Phichit rummages boldly through Victor's suitcase and tosses over a shirt, pants, a sweater, socks and underwear on Victor. "Good job on supporting him to silver," he chirps. "I'm very proud of him." He looks pointedly at the pile of clothing, and then at Victor. "Also, if you ever make him cry again they will not find your body, but you knew that."

Well, to hell with it, if Phichit gets more than he was expecting to see of Victor, that's his problem. "What are you doing here?" he says, sitting up in bed and pulling the shirt over his head. 

"Kicking you out," says Phichit. 

"Hey," says Victor, but gets out of bed and finishes getting dressed. 

Phichit throws his wallet at him. "Sorry, roomie cuddle time," he says, not sounding sorry at all. "No coaches or fiancés allowed. Shoo." He climbs into, Victor is indignant to see, Victor's warm spot next to Victor's warm and cuddlesome fiancé, and puts his arms blatantly around him. 

"Hey!" says Victor.

Yuri stirs, and blinks drowsily at them. "Victor, you're loud," he says, and then, "oh, it's Phichit." He puts his face against Phichit's chest and snuggles in closer.

Victor opens his mouth, and then closes it again. He's never felt so betrayed, not even when Mari started charging him in cartons of cigarettes for access to Yuri's baby skating pictures.

Phichit shoots a smug look at him. "Go _away_ ," he says and tucks himself cozily around Yuri.

Victor goes away, grabbing his phone and his coat and scarf. He takes a picture of Yuri and Phichit and texts it to Chris.

_i've been replaced ((((((((_

He closes the door softly behind him, because sometimes noises you wouldn't expect to startle anybody make Yuri flinch.

 _L M A O O O O O O O O O O SNUGGLEXILED,_ replies Chris. _im up already wanna go cry into a pitcher of mimosas?_

 _YES_ , Victor texts back.

* * *

"You seem much happier," says Chris. 

"What did I look like before," says Victor, who is not willing to bet Chris did not secretly pour in six ounces of Everclear into the pitcher. It's fine. Victor's Russian. Everything feels warm and syrupy. Victor's eaten his own weight in sausage and paella, but technically Yakov can't scream at him until tomorrow at least. 

"Shitty bleak," says Chris. He's smiling but Victor can tell he's serious. "This is better. Don't fuck it up."

"I'm going to kick your ass next season," says Victor.

"Like hell you are," says Chris, taking the last croissant.

* * *

Victor opens the door and takes off his shoes. Yuri's still sound asleep, but Phichit is looking at his phone over Yuri's dark head resting on his chest. They look very comfortable like this. Yuri looks very comfortable like this, like he feels safe. Victor doesn't know how he feels about it, but he thinks. He thinks he's glad Yuri trusts someone like this. 

"No coaches or fiancés," says Phichit again. He shifts, tapping at his phone, and Yuri makes a tiny grumpy sound. Victor knows that sound. Phichit knows it too, because he knows exactly how to kiss the top of Yuri's head to make him settle again.

Victor puts the bag he's carrying down and takes off his coat and sweater, followed by his belt. "What if it's just Victor and he brought _polvorones_ and coffee?"

"Hmm," says Phichit very seriously. "I guess."

Victor climbs into bed on the other side of Yuri and kisses the back of Yuri's neck, before he catches Yuri's ring hand and twines it with his own. Phichit shifts enough that they're like two halves of a shell enclosing a pearl. "Thank you," he says.

Phichit just hums.

* * *

"Victor," says a muffled voice, waking Victor up from his heavy nap, "Victor, you guys are suffocating me."

Victor squeezes Yuri tighter, and nuzzles into his hair. It smells so nice. Victor loves Yuri's hair, almost as much as he loves Yuri. It's so soft and thick and lovely. Everything about Yuri is lovely. Victor might still be a little drunk. It's fine, Yuri won't let Yakov yell at him too much. Probably. 

"You're drooling on my hair, Victor," says Yuri. "Gross." He doesn't move anyway, though. He curls into Victor, like he's pleased at the attention. Victor just really loves Yuri. He takes a deep breath in and almost chokes to death on Yuri's hair.

"Tastes good," says Victor.

"I've never wanted to post something on the internet so badly in my life," says Phichit. "I could retire off this. I could fund my entire ice show."

"'He found his fiancé in bed with another man'," says Victor. "'What happened next will shock you'."

"Scandalous life of top athletes: revealed," agrees Phichit.

"I'm divorcing you," says Yuri. rolling his head back to squint at Phichit disapprovingly.

"Joke's on you, you have to kill your family," say Victor and Phichit together, and reach over Yuri for the fist bump.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for your birthday wishes I have a [cupcake with a raccoon on it](https://www.instagram.com/p/BQ1UaQCDUEx/?taken-by=lazulisong) and a free drink, and it has been a lovely day

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [「we don't even have to try」's fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933023) by [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph)




End file.
